Precious Gifts
by Daisyangel
Summary: A case changes Nick and Greg's lives forever. Warning! Slash if you don't like don't read! Warning! Abuse and Violents. Please RR, but, no flames, please. They get married finally!
1. Chapter 1 A New Case

Title: Precious Gifts

Author: Dacia

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with CSI.

Summary: A case changes Nick and Greg's lives forever.

A/N: Hey everyone this is my first Nick and Greg story. This story was inspired in part by a story by anmani titled 'Is It worth It?' It is on What Makes The Desert Beautiful. I urge everyone to go and read this wonderful story.

hr 

u Chapter 1 A New Case /u 

Grissom walked into the break room with the assignment slips in his hand. "Nick and Greg, you have a DB in Henderson. Sara and Catherine, you have a warrant from Brass to search your suspect's house, and Warrick, you and I have a drowning at the local pool." Grissom said as he turned and walked out of the room after handing each group their slips.

"I'll drive?" Greg said hopefully.

"Sorry Greggo, I want to get their alive." Nick said as he flashed his lover a smile

"Looks like Nicky beat you." Catherine said with a smile. Greg stuck his tongue out at both of them as he walked off to get his kit.

"This must be a high profile case, because of the number of reporters," Greg commented as they pulled up in front of the house. The two of them got out of the car and walked towards Brass who was holding up the tape so they could walk under.

"Hey guys. This is Ellen Weston, a member of staff for the Mayor."

"Oh, this case is going to be lots of fun with Ecklie and the sheriff on our backs." Greg said sarcastically.

"Is the scene clear?" Nick asked.

"Yeah and David is all ready here." The two guys just nodded and walked into the house.

"I'll take the downstairs where the body is and you search the upstairs. Ok, Greg?"

"Sure thing," Greg said as he turned and headed up the stairs acknowledging David as he past him.

"Hey David, what've we got?"

"Hey Nick. She was killed by a gun shot wound to the chest."

"Was it self inflicted?"

"No. I also found some hair on her."

"Are you done with her?"

"Yeah. I would say that she died at about 6:00 PM, So she's been dead for about six hours."

"Ok, thanks." Nick replied as he put on a pair of gloves and knelt down next to the victim to get started on his search for DNA. After searching for a while he found some hairs that didn't belong to her as well as some skin under her nails. As he and David turned her over Nick caught sight of something on her ankle.

"What's that on her ankle, David?"

"I don't know. It looks like a tattoo with a name on it."

"Yeah I think the name is Mary Grace. Hmm I wonder what that means?" Nick asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know maybe someone close to her?" David hypothesized.

"Yeah I don't know. I'm done with her, So you can take her now." Nick replied. David nodded and called the helpers over to load the body. Once the body was removed Nick began to process the scene around it looking for anything that he could find, while still pondering who Mary Grace was.

Greg had looked in the vic's bedroom as well as the guestroom and didn't find anything out of the ordinary accept for a diary that he bagged. Greg was unprepared for what he saw when he opened the door at the end of the hall. Inside the room was a changing table, a dresser, and a crib with a baby laying in it a long with toys all around the room. Greg let out a gasp and walked out of the room.

"Hey Nicky, can you come up here for a minute?"

"Sure. I'm coming is everything ok?"

"Just come up here," Greg called back. Nick got up from crouching on the floor after he had swabbed a sample of blood and climbed the stairs, worried about what he would find.

"Where are you, G?"

"I'm in the bedroom at the end of the hall." Nick stopped in shock as he walked into the room and saw what Greg was looking at.

"Oh my gosh. maybe that's who Mary Grace is," Nick said to himself.

"Who's Mary Grace? I thought the vic's name is Ellen."

"It is but on her right ankle there is a tattoo that says Mary Grace. I'm going to get the medics so they can check her out."

"Do you think it would be ok if I pick her up?" Greg asked unsure of what he should do. Nick just nodded as he walked out of the room to find Brass. Greg walked over to the crib and gently lifted the baby out. The baby woke up as she felt herself being lifted out of the crib and opened her blue eyes and looked curiously at Greg. Then she reached out her hand and wrapped it around Greg's pinky finger.

"Hey there, little one. What is your name and where is your Daddy?" Greg asked softly as he gently rocked the little girl back and forth. Greg glanced around the room as he cuddled the little girl close to his chest. Finally his eyes fell on a canvas above the dresser. In pink puff paint the name Mary Grace Weston born February 22, 2005 was written on it.

"So Ms. Mary Grace what are you doing here? I wonder why no one saw you…" Greg thought as he walked out of the room and carefully walked down the stairs to find Nick.

Nick and Brass were standing next to the medics when Greg walked up with the baby in his arms. Nick couldn't help but smile. Greg looked so cute with the baby in his arms.

"I would like you all to meet Mary Grace Weston. She's six months old," Greg said as he tried to hand the baby to one of the medics. Mary Grace had a different idea though. She began to cry and cling to Greg with all the strength she could.

"C'mere little one. I promise they won't hurt you," Nick crooned softly. The baby looked curiously at Nick but still refused to let go of Greg's neck.

"Is there anyway that I can hold her while you look her over?" The medics just nodded and Greg sat on the edge of the ambulance while the medics looked over the tiny baby.

"She looks healthy. She's a little bit underweight but she should be fine with some food," the medic said as he got up.

"How do you know her name and how old she is?" Nick asked.

"It is written on a canvas above her dresser. Do you think we should take her to the hospital?"

"I think so just to be safe and we need to try and find her father," Nick replied softly.

"Yeah I know. How about I ride with her to the hospital and then I'll go back to the lab. Is that ok?"

"Sure Greg, That's fine. I'll call and see if I can get Sara or Cath to come help process. Call me once you find out what is going on with her, ok?" Greg just nodded and climbed into the ambulance with little Mary Grace clinging to him. Nick smiled as the doors to the ambulance closed as he pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial for Catherine.

"Hey Cath. Our scene became a little more complicated, is there anyway I can borrow either you or Sara?"

"Sure.What happened, Nicky?"

"Greg found a little baby and he's going to the hospital with her. The vic, her mom, is a member of staff for the Mayor."

"I will send Sara right over," Catherine said as she went to find her younger colleague and let her know what Nick needed.


	2. Chapter 2 A Picture is Worth a Thousand

u Chapter 2 A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words /u 

Nick smiled as he walked into the hospital room and saw a sleeping Greg with Mary Grace cradled on his chest. Not wanting to wake them, Nick quickly grabbed his camera and took a picture. Greg's eyes opened at the sound of the shutter clicking and the brightness of the flash.

"Mmmm…Hey Nicky. Whacha doin' here?" Greg said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey Greg. Just thought I would come buy and see how things are going. How is she doing?"

"She's perfectly healthy. She's a little bit under weight, but the doctors say she's able to go as long as someone can take care of her. Any luck finding her father?"

"No, not yet. But Child Services was called and they should send someone over soon." Nick replied.

"Oh, ok." Greg said softly as he looked down at the baby who was sleeping contentedly in his arms.

"Greg, you know it's what is best for the baby." Greg just nodded as he caught sight of a very efficient looking woman walking in.

"Hi, my name is Terry Mathews. Is this the baby?" she asked as she reached for the baby.

"Her name is Mary Grace Weston!" Greg replied sharply, as he tightened his hold on the tiny infant.

"I'm sorry, and you are?"

"Greg Sanders. This is Nick Stokes. We're from the Crime lab. I'm sorry about snapping at you, but I believe that she should be called by her name not just the baby," Greg explained.

"That's all right. I understand. Her father hasn't been located yet is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am, That's correct," Nick said as he placed a reassuring hand on Greg's shoulder.

"Well then, I'll place her in a good foster home until her father is found and he can prove that he is a fit parent," Terry said as she gently took Mary Grace from Greg's arms. The baby woke up as soon as she felt the loss of contact and began to sob.

"Shh, its ok I promise, sweetie. This lady is very nice and she will take good care of you," Greg said, his voice cracking as he reached out a hand and placed it against the baby's cheek. Nick's heart broke at the lost expression in Greg's eyes.

"Ms. Mathews, May I talk to you out in the hall for a moment, please?"

"Sure Mr. Stokes, and please call me Terry."

"Ok and in that case call me Nick. I will be back in a minute Greg." Nick said as he followed Terry and the screaming baby out into the hall.

88888888

"What do you need to talk to me about Mr.…Nick?"

"How long does the process take to become a foster parent?"

"Well usually it takes at least a month. However, if there are special circumstances then the process could be sped up. Why?"

"Because I want to become her foster parent. My partner Greg and I can provide her with a safe and loving environment. Us being gay shouldn't make it difficult to become foster parents should it?" Nick asked, with apprehension as he looked at the baby.

"Not if I can evaluate you and determine that the environment is safe and healthy. Are you sure about this being a foster parent is a big responsibility?" Nick just nodded and reached for the baby. She went willingly into his arms and seemed to relax. "Very well. I will draw up the papers and be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks. You have no idea just how much this means to us."

"I'm glad that you're so willing to do this, but you are aware that you will have to give her up if her father is found and if he is found to be a fit parent, right?"

"Yes I am. But, let's cross that bridge when we come to it." Nick said as he turned back and walked into the room to give Greg the good news.

88888888888888

Greg looked up in surprise when he saw Nick come back in with the baby. He did his best to hide his tears, but couldn't quite do it.

"Did you bring her so I could say good bye?" Greg asked softly.

"No I brought her back so you can hold her while I call Catherine and ask if she has Lindsey's old car seat where she can get to it."

"Why do you need Lindsey's old car seat?" Greg asked puzzled, as he looked questioningly at Nick.

"Because how else are we going to get her to your apartment?"

"What are you talking about, Nicky?"

"I asked Terry how long it took to become a foster parent and she said that if the circumstances were special the process could be sped up. I asked if us being gay would make us unable to be foster parents and she said as long as she could evaluate the environment we should be fine as long as it is safe and healthy."

"Are you telling me that you agreed to be her foster parent with me?"

"Of course. I could tell how hard it was going to be for you to let her go and I don't want her to wind up in foster care with someone who isn't trust worthy."

"Oh Nick, Thanks so much," Greg cried as he jumped up and threw his arms around Nick and the baby. Mary Grace seemed to realize that things were ok and she cuddled up too both of them.

"It's was the least I could do. I need to call Cath. You wanna hold her?" Greg nodded and took the baby from Nick's outstretched arms as he took out his cell phone and hit the speed dial for Catherine's phone.

88888888

Catherine and the rest of the team were sitting in the break room enjoying the last half hour of their shift when her cell phone rang.

"Willows," Catherine said as she flipped open the phone.

"Hey Cath, I have a favor to ask you."

"What do you need, Nicky? How are Greg and the baby?"

"They're ok. I need your help with something. I was wondering if you have Lindsey's car seat where you can get it?"

"Why do you need the car seat?"

"Because we're going to be her foster parents until her father is found."

"Yeah, sure. Give me about twenty minutes to get some stuff together and I will meet you at Desert Palms at 8:30. Will that work for you?"

"Yeah thanks. And Cath? Let Grissom know that Greg won't be in tonight. Mary Grace trusts me, but she feels most comfortable with Greg."

"Sure, no problem Nick. See you in a little while." Catherine said as she hung up her phone and turned to the rest of the team to explain the situation.

"You're telling me that they agreed to be foster parents to Mary Grace until her father is found?" Warrick said in amazement. Catherine nodded as she scooted closer to Warrick.

"I think that they will take excellent care of her," Sara said with a smile.

"Tell Greg that he can take off as much time as he needs. He has the time saved up. Please let Nick know that if he needs sometime off we will manage it as well." Grissom said.

"I will. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go home and get Lindsey's car seat," Catherine said as she and Warrick got up and headed for the door.

8888888888

Nick stood up as soon as he saw Catherine coming down the hall with a bag on one arm and a car seat in the other hand.

"Hey Nicky. I got some clothes and toys, as well as some food and diapers that will get you through the first few days."

"Thanks, Catherine. Come on in. They're both asleep and I want to get my guy and our baby girl home."

"Nicky, be careful about getting too attached."

"I know, but I'm not who I'm worried about. You should have seen Greg when Terry took her from him. That's what made my final decision. I already felt guilty for letting her go and that made the feelings of guilt stronger." Nick and Catherine had walked into the room as Nick had been speaking. Catherine smiled at the sight of Greg sitting in the chair with the baby cradled in his arms.

"He looks so sweet and calm."

"Yeah I know. Greg, c'mon wake up. Catherine is here and we need to take Mary Grace home. Open your eyes for me, babe." Greg struggled to open his eyes and smiled at Catherine.

"Hey Cath. Thanks for bringing that stuff."

"No problem Greg. I'll help you get her situated and then I'm going home to spend sometime with Lindsey. Oh, Grissom says to tell you that you can take as much time as you need Greg. And Nick he said if you need some time off you can take it," Catherine said as she took Mary Grace from Greg's arms so Nick could help him up. Finally they got the baby settled in the back of Greg's Tahoe.

"Go ahead and get home to your daughter. We'll be fine. Thanks Catherine." Nick said with a smile as he got into his own Tahoe prepared to follow Greg to his apartment.

"Ok. You guys call me if you need anything, ok?" Both men nodded as they turned and pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Greg's place. Greg kept looking back at the baby every chance he got. All of a sudden his phone rang. He quickly grabbed it so as not to wake the baby.

"Sanders."

"She's not going any where I promise babe," Nick said with a chuckle.

"I know I'm just worried."

"I understand but keep your eyes on the road and let us get home safely."

"Ok, I will. Nick?"

"Yeah Greg, What is it?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, G." Nick said as he closed his phone and brought his concentration back to driving while still watching his lover and also continually glanced back at the sleeping angel in the back seat.


	3. Chapter 3 Moment of Truth

u Chapter 3 Moment of Truth /u 

"Where do you want her to sleep, babe?" Nick asked as he carried in the last of Catherine's stuff.

"I have a play pen in my guest room where my ten month old niece sleeps when my sister and her husband visit." Greg said as he gently laid Mary Grace on the couch to help Nick with some of the stuff.

"Ok. I think we can do that." Nick said as he smiled down at the baby on the couch before picking her up and carrying her down the hall with Greg right on his heels.

"Can I have her for a second so I can tell her good night?"

"Sure here you go. Mary Grace, here's Greggo for a second." Greg carefully took the baby from Nick's arms and cradled her as he rocked her back and forth.

"Good night, my little angel. You sleep well and remember that we are right here if you need us." Greg said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek then laid her down in the play pen, carefully covering her so she wouldn't get cold. After Greg was done Nick leaned down to give her a kiss as well and to tell her good night.

"C'mon, G. Lets get to bed. It's going to be a long night."

Yeah, I guess so." Greg reluctantly admitted. Nick just smiled and wrapped his arm around Greg's waist and began guiding him towards the bedroom.

"I love you Nicky," Greg said as he climbed into bed and snuggled up to Nick.

"Good night. I love you too, G." Nick said as he pulled Greg into his arms and placed a kiss on top of his head before drifting off to sleep, with Greg close behind.

8888888888

Greg awoke to the sound of the baby crying. He got up quietly and carefully so as not to wake Nick.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Greg asked as he walked into the baby's room and saw her laying on her back with tears streaming down her face.

"Are you hungry, Mary Grace?" Greg asked as he lifted her up. As he picked her up he smelled something. He sniffed her bottom.

"Looks like you need a diaper change as well." Mary Grace just kicked her feet in response as Greg tried to change her diaper.

"Stay still, you little goof ball you." Greg said as he got her PJ's re-buttoned. After he had finished changing her diaper and feeding her a bottle he carried her back into the guest room, preparing to place her back in the play pen. However, Mary Grace had a different idea and began to cry.

"Shh, you don't want to wake Nicky. Do you want to sleep with us, honey?" Mary Grace just smiled and Greg took that as a yes. Greg walked quietly into his bedroom and got himself and Mary Grace settled in bed. He made sure that she was securely snuggled between them, but wouldn't be squished. Once this was done he drifted off to sleep with a hand resting on the top of the babies head, and brushing Nick's arm as well.

8888888888

Nick woke up to the feeling of someone lying on his chest. He smiled at first because he thought it was Greg. However, he then be came aware of someone's hand wrapped around his pinky finger. Nick smiled as he opened his eyes and saw Mary Grace snuggled between him and Greg. He smiled as he noticed that Greg was sleeping soundly. As he looked down at Mary Grace he noticed that her eyes were open and that she was staring up at him. All of a sudden she opened her mouth, preparing to cry. Nick quickly scooped her up and carried her into the guest room.

"Do you need a diaper change, little one?" Nick changed her diaper then carried her into the kitchen and fixed her a bottle and himself a cup of coffee.

"Do you want to sit outside and drink your bottle, sweetheart?" Mary Grace just gurgled and reached for the bottle. Nick chuckled and opened the back door and got himself settled in one of the comfortable lounge chairs with Mary Grace cuddled against his chest contentedly sucking on her bottle. Nick carefully held his coffee cup and took a refreshing sip. He then placed the cup on the table and turned his attention to Mary Grace who was making some noise and pointing at the sky.

"You see all of those pretty birds, little one?" Mary Grace pointed at all of the birds flying around.

"They are all very colorful and pretty, aren't they, honey?" Nick said, as he glanced around at the birds. Mary Grace just continued to stare at the birds and Nick continued to look at her and the birds while they sipped their bottle and coffee respectively.

8888888888

Greg woke up in a panic as he noticed that Mary Grace was missing. He jumped out of bed and walked around the house looking for any sign of either Nick or the baby.

"Nick! Nick! Have you seen the baby?" Nick lifted his head at the sound of Greg's slightly panicked voice.

"We're out on the patio, G." Nick called out. Greg breathed a sigh of relief and let a smile spread across his face as he caught sight of his lover and Mary Grace cuddled together.

"This is definitely a camera moment. Be right back." Greg said as he went back inside and grabbed his camera and took a couple of pictures of his lover and the baby together.

"Why did you freak out so bad, babe?"

"I don't know. I just…thought something bad had happened to her." Greg said as he sat down next to them and gently brushed his finger against Mary Grace's cheek.

"No. She's fine when I woke up. I noticed that she was next to me…She was awake and looked as if she was about to cry so I picked her up and changed her diaper. Then, I made her a bottle and decided to take her outside and she liked watching the birds. Speaking of her being next to me, How did that happen, Greggo?"

"Um…Well, She woke up and needed a diaper change and a bottle and when I tried to put her back in the play pen, She threw a fit. So, I thought she might be happier if she slept with us." Greg replied with a sheepish grin.

"I see now that makes more sense. I liked waking up like that," Nick softly admitted.

"I love you so much, Nicky." Greg said as he leaned in for a deep and passionate kiss. Mary Grace wanted some attention as well because she began to squirm, causing them both to laugh.

"Well, Us kissing is something you're going to have to get used to if you live with us, little one." Nick said with a smile.

"Yep. He's right, sweetie," Greg agreed.

"I tell you what, Greggo. Why don't you take a shower and I'll get her ready for the day, Alright?"

"Ok, sure. That sounds good. Want a hand up?" Nick nodded and Greg held out his hand and pulled Nick to his feet. He then picked up the babies bottle and Nick's coffee cup.

"I'l take a shower. You sure everything is under control?"

"Yeah. Go take your shower. We will be fine, G." Nick said as he gave Greg a quick kiss, then gently pushed him towards the house.

8888888888

Nick had just finished cleaning up his coffee cup and the rest of last nights dishes and got Mary Grace dressed in a little pink dress with small flowers when the door bell rang.

"Nick can you get that? I'm just out of the shower," Greg called out.

"Yeah I will." Nick called back. Nick opened the door and saw Catherine and Brass standing there.

"Morning, Nick. May we come in?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, sure. What can I do for you guys?"

"How did things go last night?" Catherine asked as she tickled Mary Grace's feet.

"They went pretty well. Greg is a big softie when it comes to her." Nick said with a small smile.

"Where is Greg?" Brass asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Getting dressed. He just got out of the shower. Why, what's wrong?" Nick asked as a pit of dread settled in his stomach.

"Her father was found and we need to determine if she's safe with him," Brass replied.

"Oh no, this is going to kill Greg. He's already so attached to her." Nick said softly.

"He's not the only one, is he, Nicky?" Catherine asked as she put a comforting hand on Nick's shoulder. Nick just shook his head and looked at the little girl in his arms that had captured their hearts in just 24 hours.

"Hey Cath, Brass. What's going on?" Greg asked as he stood in the doorway looking at the small group. Nick whirled around at the sound of his voice, accidentally startling Mary Grace causing her to whimper.

Here, let me have her, Nick." Catherine said as she reached for the frightened little girl and began to rock her and sing soothingly to her. Nick walked over to Greg and put his hand on Greg's shoulder.

"They found her father and we need to determine if she's safe with him, babe." Greg drew in a sharp breath and leaned on Nick for support as all the color drained from his face.

"How are we going to do this?" Greg asked his voice cracking as he blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"The social worker is assessing the home environment as we speak. We will observe how he interacts with Mary Grace behind the glass of an interrogation room. I promise that she will not be taken away from you guys if she isn't safe with him," Brass said, answering his silent question.

"When is this happening?" Nick asked as he gave Greg's shoulder a small squeeze.

"As soon as possible," Brass replied.

"Let's get this over with now." Greg said softly, as he reached for the baby.

"Hey Greggo. You know that we're all behind you, don't you?" Catherine asked as she gave the baby to him. Greg just nodded as he held tightly to Mary Grace. "Do you want to take a shower before we leave, Nick?"

"No, this is more important. I'll be okay." Nick said as he grabbed the car seat and walked out the door with Greg right behind him. On an impulse, Catherine grabbed the diaper bag and made sure that there were a couple of bottles in it. Nick secured the car seat in the back seat. Greg buckled Mary Grace safely into the car seat then gave Nick the keys as he turned and headed for the passenger side.

8888888888

Greg hesitated outside the interrogation room tightly holding on to Mary Grace.

"We will be behind the glass and Brass will be in the room. Remember, honey." Catherine whispered as she reached for the baby. Greg nodded hesitantly as he placed Mary Grace into Catherine's arms. Nick placed his arm around Greg's shoulders and guided him towards the observation room.

"We will all be watching over you. He won't be allowed to keep you unless you're safe with him, sweetie," Catherine said softly as she opened the door to the interrogation room. Catherine handed the baby to Charles Weston and fixed him with a glare as she walked out because of the pain he was putting her boys through. Greg and Nick were surprised to see all of the night shift in the observation room.

"What are you guys doing here? Didn't you get off an hour ago?" Nick asked.

"Yeah…But we wanted to show you guys that you have our support." Sara replied and the rest of the team nodded in agreement. Both Nick and Greg flashed identical smiles and then turned with the rest of the team towards the two-way mirror to watch Charles Weston interact with Mary Grace. Just then Terry came running into the room.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No you didn't Terry," Nick said as Charles Weston stared down at his daughter.

"Well I can't say I'm sorry your mom was killed. She got what she deserved, cheating on me with my best friend. I'm not even sure if you are mine, but I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you stay with me, because he isn't a fit parent and neither was she. I guess it was a tragic mistake that he will soon be found in the Holiday Inn." Everyone looked in surprise at him and Grissom reached for his cell phone to call Detective Vartadn and have him and the day shift check it out.

Five minutes later, Vartan called back to say that a Daniel Smith was found and was shot in the chest just like Helen Weston.

"At least I didn't kill him I just asked someone to. I will make your life so happy and you will help me get places in life. Women love little brats like you." Weston said with Venom in his voice. Mary Grace began to cry at the sound of his voice.

"Stop that, right now, you!" Weston shouted as he shook her angrily. Greg dove for the door but Warrick grabbed his shirt collar.

"Brass is in there. Remember, Greg?" Greg just nodded and turned back to the two-way mirror.

"I said stop that crying this instant!" Weston shouted again.

"I would lower your voice right now," Brass instructed with fury in his eyes. Weston just glared at him but did lower his voice just slightly.

"No daughter of mine will go around crying all of the time, now shut the hell up!" Weston said as he raised his hand and struck Mary Grace on the cheek, causing her to let out a pained filled cry and began to sob even harder. Brass walked swiftly over to him and forcefully took Mary Grace from his arms and walked out of the interrogation room with Weston hot on his heels.

"Give me my fucking daughter back, you bastard!" Weston shouted as he advanced on Brass. Brass ignored him, however, and placed the baby in Greg's awaiting arms. Terry stepped forward taking the attention from Weston and Brass and placing it on herself.

"Have you made a decision, Mrs. Mathews?" Brass asked acknowledging her for the first time.

"Yes, I have. Due to the survey of the home environment and his interaction with his daughter, Charles Weston is not a fit and safe parent. I believe that Mary Grace Weston is safest with Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders." She informed him. At this Weston exploded.

"You mean that you're going to let my little girl be raised by a couple of FAGS! How can you be so stupid, you fucking bitch!" Weston screamed as he lunged and raised his hand, preparing to strike Terry, but Brass intercepted him and pulled his hands behind his back.

"Brass, lemme see his left hand, please." Sara said. Brass held out Weston's left hand and Sara swabbed it.

"Whatcha got Sara?" Catherine asked.

"I think its blood, but I'll check to make sure."

"How did blood get under your finger nails?" Grissom asked.

"I don't know," Weston said stubbornly.

"I think you do," Brass interjected.

"Ok, I killed her and had someone kill my best friend. I will kill this filthy piece of trash if I get the chance! I only wanted custody so I could make her life a living hell, sense her mother did that to me." Weston said as he lunged for the baby causing her to start crying. However, Brass was quicker and held him back. Brass grabbed his phone and called for an officer to take him away.

"Yes Sir what can I do?"

"Take Charles Weston and book him for the murder of Helen Weston, the murder of Daniel Smith, the attempted assault of Terry Mathews, child abuse, and child endangerment." The officer nodded and pushed Weston in front of him. Weston was lead away fuming in hand cuffs.

"This isn't over yet. I will not stop until I have killed that filthy little girl!" Weston yelled as he was lead out of sight. Nick turned in time to hear a sob and to catch Greg as he fell to the floor sobbing and shaking for all he was worth. Nick fell to the floor with him and wrapped his arms around a shaking Greg and Mary grace. He looked helplessly at the group and made eye contact with Warrick.

"Here give her to me." Warrick mouthed. Nick nodded and gently removed Mary Grace from Greg's arms and handed her to Warrick. Then he turned back to Greg.

"Shhh, G. It's ok. She's safe. I promise, babe."

"But he said he would k-k-kill her if he got the chance," Greg said as he sobbed even harder.

"I know, but he's going away for a long time, I promise." Nick looked up looking for some help when his eyes landed on Terry. "Terry, can we talk to you for a moment, please?"

"Sure you guys can," Terry said.

"You guys can use my office," Gil suggested.

"Thanks Griss," Nick said as he turned to Greg. "Hey G I want to talk to Terry for a minute. Lets go to Grissom's office. Warrick will take Mary Grace and she will be fine. Can you stand for me, babe?" Greg nodded mutely and with Nick's hand at the small of his back stood up on shaky legs and headed for Grissom's office with Nick right on his heels after he had turned and made sure that Mary Grace was ok with Warrick.

"Don't worry, Nick. She'll be fine." Warrick promised.

"I forgot to bring any bottles or diapers," Nick said as realization hit him.

"Don't worry I grabbed the diaper bag and it has everything you need. Just go take care of Greggo and we'll take care of this little one." Catherine said reassuringly as Nick smiled and began to follow Greg.

8888888888

"What did you want to talk to me about Nick?"

"I know that we're her foster parents, but I was wondering what paper work would have to be done to adopt her?" Nick asked.

What are you sure, Nick? This is a big decision. Don't get me wrong I would love to adopt her, but are you sure?" Greg asked as a small smile came to his face.

"Yes, I am, babe. I want her to be happy and safe and who better to do that than us?" Nick asked, looking at Greg with a smile.

"Well it shouldn't take too long to do the paper work. I still have to assess the home environment, but I don't think you have anything to worry about." Terry said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much," Greg said with the first genuine smile since they had arrived at the lab.

"Us being gay shouldn't make the process more difficult?" Nick asked with apprehension.

"I will be honest with you. Not everyone will always be supportive of two gays having a child, But there shouldn't be any problem with the actual adoption. How about I come over on Friday around 3:00 will that work?"

"Yeah. It'll be fine. We both have the night off that night. We have taken leave until we can get a babysitter lined up," Nick said.

"Ok. 3:00 it is. I just need to know your address," Terry said with a smile.

"It's 3304 Watson Avenue." Greg said. Terry wrote down the address and looked up at them.

"Ok. Well, then I will see you then," Terry said as she stood up and walked out of the office, leaving the boys to their own thoughts.

"I can't believe that you want to adopt her." Greg said incredulously.

"Well, she worked her way into both of our hearts in just 24 hours. I can't imagine spending any time without her. I wouldn't want to put her in an orphanage or with a family who didn't love her." Nick said as he leaned in for a kiss that Greg happily returned.

"Well what do you say? Should we go rescue our daughter from her Uncle Warrick and the rest of the team?" Greg asked as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Hmm…Our daughter. I like the sound of that. Sure, c'mon, let's go rescue her and tell them our good news." Nick said as he pulled Greg to his feet and walked out of the office towards the break room and their little girl.

8888888888

Once everyone was settled in the break room, Warrick handed Mary Grace to Sara so he could get a cup of coffee.

"Griss, can you hand me that ice pack in the freezer?" Sara asked as she looked at the hand shape bruise that was forming on the little girl's cheek. Grissom reached into the freezer and took out an ice pack.

"Here you go." Grissom said as he handed Sara the ice pack. Mary Grace cried at the sensation of the ice pack touching her cheek.

"Shhh…I know it's cold, But it'll make you feel better, I promise, sweetie," Warrick cooed as he rubbed a finger down her unmarked cheek.

"How could he not want such a sweet and well tempered baby?" Catherine asked angrily.

"I don't know Cath," Sara replied. Nick and Greg picked up their pace as they heard the whimpers of Mary Grace.

"What's wrong with our girl?" Nick asked as he and Greg walked into the break room.

"She doesn't like the feeling of an ice pack on her cheek," Grissom explained.

"Oh. Hey, guess what? We have some really big news." Greg said as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"What is it, man?" Warrick asked.

"We're going to adopt her. I would like you all to meet Mary Grace Stokes-Sanders, or at least that will be her name once the adoption is final," Greg said with a huge goofy smile spreading across his face.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked puzzled.

"Well, Why not? We're both going to be her parents, so she should have both of our names. I wanted to wait and do this in a more romantic setting, but…Nicolas Scott Stokes, will you be my life partner and take part in a commitment ceremony with all of our friends?" Greg asked as his eyes filled up with tears as he took a simple gold band out of his shirt pocket.

"Oh Greg, Yes, I would love to." Nick said as Greg slid the ring on to his finger. Then Nick pulled him into a passionate kiss much to the delight of everyone.

"May I have our little girl, please Sara?" Nick asked.

"Sure, Here you go, Nick. Hey Mary Grace, Here's your Daddy Nick." She said as she handed Mary Grace to Nick. "Your Daddy Nick and Daddy Greg will take excellent care of you and they love both you and each other more than anything in this world," Sara said as she flashed the little family a smile.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Catherine called out.

"I totally agree Catherine. How about we have one at our house today, if that is ok?" Warrick asked as he gave her a small kiss.

"I was thinking the same thing. How about we meet at our house around 4:00 so we can get some sleep." Catherine said as she caught sight of Greg trying to hide a yawn.

"No, don't worry about it Cath. I'm not sleepy. We'll come over and help you setup" Greg said as he yawned again.

"No. We're going home and getting some more sleep. Ok, babe?" Nick said with a look that clearly said don't argue.

"Ok, I guess so," Greg reluctantly agreed.

"Well then that's settled we will all meet at Warrick's and Catherine's at 4:00. Does anyone know where Grissom went so we can tell him?" Nick asked as Grissom walked in.

"I'm right here with some good news. Due to our extreme case load lately I managed to persuade Ecklie to give all of us a night off or risk us all getting burn out." Grissom said with a smile on his face.

"That's awesome, Griss," Warrick said. Everyone agreed and bid their good byes, promising to meet at Catherine and Warrick's at 4:00 ready to celebrate the adoption and the commitment of Nick and Greg.


	4. Chapter 4 Celebrating the value of Famil

A/n here's the next chapter hope you enjoy. Oh, and, in one chapter I say Greg lives in an apartment then I later call it a house. I'm choosing to say that he and Nick live in a house.

8888888888

"Hey guys come on in," Catherine said as she opened the door to Nick and Greg.

"Is everyone else here?" Greg asked as he shifted the baby carrier to his other hand.

"Yeah you're the last to arrive," Catherine said.

"Sorry about that Mary Grace decided she wanted to spit up on her outfit then she fought me when I tried to dress her in something clean," Nick explained.

"That's ok," Catherine replied as they walked into the living room where the rest of the party was.

"Hey Greggo, Nicky can I hold the baby?" Lindsey asked as she came running over to the two men.

"Let them get settled first Lindsey," Catherine admonished the thirteen-year-old.

"Ok, sorry," Lindsey apologized.

"It's ok; actually can you hold her for a second? I need to go talk to Grissom," Greg said as he handed the baby to Lindsey then he and Nick walked over to their boss.

"Hey Griss?" Greg asked.

"Yes, what is it, Greg?" Grissom replied.

"I know you said I could have the next couple of days off, but can Nick have them as well? We're trying to make sure the house is safe for the baby and we're looking for a babysitter," Greg explained.

"Sure you can," Grissom said.

"Thanks a lot Griss," Nick said as he smiled. The party was going full swing and everyone was taking turns cooing over and holding the baby. Around 9:00 Warrick was holding her and she began to get fussy.

"What are you doing to my daughter, Rick?" Nick asked in a mock accusing voice.

"I'm not doin' anything, man. I think she's just tired," Warrick defended.

"Yeah I know," Nick said as he reached for the baby.

"Shh, its ok Dad's here. Let's go find Daddy then we'll get you home," Nick whispered softly as he headed through the room in search of his lover.

"Hey G!" Nick called out.

"Yeah?" Greg asked turning around from where he had been talking to Catherine and Sara.

"I think Mary Grace is ready to go home," Nick said. Greg nodded in understanding and walked over to his lover and held the carrier so Nick could strap her in. Once she was strapped in Nick picked it up gently and Greg headed to open the door.

"Bye see you at work in a few days," Grissom called. Everyone else also said their good byes.

"Let's get our little angel home," Nick said with a soft smile on his face as he looked down at his now sleeping daughter.

TBC?


	5. Chapter 5 a case of the jitters

Greg was pacing around the living room with his brow furrowed in worry. Nick walked in from putting the baby down for a nap.

"Relax, babe, everything will be fine," Nick soothed as he walked up to his lover and pulled him into his arms. Greg snuggled into the embrace.

"I know, I'm just nervous what if she says we fail the home study?" Greg asked worriedly.

"We won't this is just a formality, you know that. There's no reason why the adoption won't go through just fine," Nick said confidently.

"Thanks, Nicky. I feel better now. She go down okay?" Greg asked.

"Yep, out like a light," Nick confirmed just as there was a knock on the door. Both Nick and Greg blew out a sigh of relief that Terry had knocked and not rang the doorbell. Nick opened the door with a wide smile.

"Good afternoon, Terry, how are you?"

"I'm good and how are you two? I figured that the baby may be sleeping so I didn't ring the doorbell," Terry told them.

"We're both good and your right she is sleeping," Greg replied.

"Well, let's get started. I'm just going to look around. I'm sure I won't find anything wrong. I just need to ask you a couple of questions, is that okay?" she asked. Both men nodded.

"Go ahead," Greg said reaching for Nick's hand.

"Do you lock up your guns and are they unloaded at all times unless when you're at work?"

"Yes, we have a lock box that we keep in our closet on the top shelf," Nick said.

"Are all cleaning supplies kept out of reach of the baby?"

"Yes and they're in a childproof cabinet that is also locked and we're the only ones who can reach the key," Greg said.

"We've also put those little outlet covers on the plugs so she can't stick her fingers in them," Nick added.

"Good it sounds like you've prepared well. I'm just going to have a look around if you don't mind," she said.

"By all means," Nick told her. Fifteen minutes later she came back into the living room where the two men were sitting waiting anxiously.

"Everything looks perfect. I will file the request for adoption as soon as I get back to the office. Considering the extenuating circumstances surrounding her mother's death and her father's subsequent involvement I should be able to encourage the judge to expedite the process. If the judge cooperates the adoption hearing could be as soon as next week," Terry said. Wide smiles broke out across both of the men's faces.

"Thank you!" Greg cried excitedly as he then Nick pulled her into a hug.

"You're very welcome; it's nice to work with people who truly want to take the kids because they love them and not just because of the checks foster children bring to the home. It's even more fantastic that you want to adopt her. I know she will be well loved and cared for, of that I have no doubt. Well I should be going but I will be in touch," Terry said as she picked up her briefcase and headed out to her car.

888888888888888

"She'll officially be ours soon," Greg whispered as he leand in for a kiss.

"Mmm-hmm yes she will," Nick whispered back as he returned the kiss with equal passion.

"I love you, Nicky," Greg said softly.

"I love you to, G. I need you so much," Nick said breathlessly as he pulled the younger man closer until he could grind their slowly forming erections together.

"Oh… Nicky," Greg moaned.

"Bedroom. Now." Smiling Nick took his lovers hand and gided him up the stairs all the while never removing his mouth from Greg's. They stumbled into the bedroom and some how managed to close the door behind themselves.

"Clothes off! now," Nick demanded as he pulled at Greg's t-shirt. Greg complied and with in minutes was standing their completely naked. Nick reached out and ran a hand down Greg's well-muscled chest scraping his fingers across sensitive nipples. A hiss escaped Greg's lips. Nick replaced his hands with his mouth trailing his tongue down Greg's chest and sliding down just long enough to tease his cock. Greg pulled on Nick's hair to get him to stand back up.

"Your still wearing too many clothes," he admonished. Laughing Nick disrobed before pushing Greg onto the bed and climbing on top of him. Pressing himself against the other man Nick both heard and felt the deep moan that came from Greg's chest as their erections brushed against each other. Nick thrust their hips together and began licking and biting at Greg's neck and ear. As much as Greg loved the teasing he needed Nick inside of him, and he needed it now.

"Fuck me now, Nicky," Greg begged.

"Okay, if that's what you want, Sunshine," Nick whispered huskily as he reached for the condom and lube. After slicking up his fingers he slid first one then another into Greg's awaiting entrance. Greg eagerly pushed back on to the fingers.

"Fuck yes, need… more…" Greg moaned. Complying Nick removed his fingers and after lubing up and sliding on the condom he slid into his lover in one hard thrust.

"Fuck!" Greg cried. Nick covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shh, you'll wake the baby. Greg moaned as he thrust up giving Nick the silent hint to move. Responding the hint for what it was Nick began to slowly thrust in and out.

"You feel so fuckin good, G. I love you," Nick murmured.

"I love you to. Harder, please. Fuck me harder. Remind me that I'm yours," Greg begged. Nick smiled devilishly as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in hard. Greg drew in a sharp breath and his mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure. Nick's thrusts were speeding up. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer but he wanted his lover to come first so he reached between their bodies to grab Greg's straining cock. Fisting it in his hand Nick applied just the right amount of pressure to put Greg on the edge.

"Oh… Nicky… gonna c-c-come," Greg warned.

"Come for me, Sunshine," Nick gasped out nearly going over the edge himself as he stroked over the sensitive head of Greg's cock.

"Fuck yes. I'm coming Nicky! Fuuuuuuck! Oh fuck yes Niiiiiiiiiiiiiicky!" Greg cried as his orgasm hit spraying come between them and splashing on their stomachs. Nick thrusted only a few more times before he felt himself begin to go over the edge.

"

Greg… Greg. Greg… I'm coming Greeeeeeeeg!" Nick cried as his body jerked and he spilled himself into his lover. Unable to hold his weight up any longer he collapsed on to the other man, but Greg didn't seem to mind.

"MMM, love you," Greg mumbled nearly asleep.

"MMM, I love you to. Lets get some sleep she'll probably nap for another hour or so," Nick suggested as he pulled out of Greg and after discarding the condom he got a cloth to clean them both up before climbing into bed behind Greg and pulling the younger man to his chest.

"'Night, Sunshine."

"'Night, Nicky," Greg replied sleepily.

TBC?

A/n I know an update from me on this story? Shocking isn't it? Well I'm in the car on the way to my Grandmother's for Easter so I have sometime to write so I'm updating a lot of my stories today. Please don't forget to read and review.


	6. Chapter 6 setting a routine

The boys seemed to have settled into a routine during the last two months. The adoption was final and Mary Grace Stokes-sanders was officially the daughter of Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders. They had found a very nice woman who lived across the street to watch her when they had to work. She was a stay-at-home mom with a three-year old boy of her own.

"No Mary, don't do that, baby," Nick scolded as the baby crawled towards thetable with glass candle holders sitting on it. Moving quickly Nick scooped the baby up into his arms and tickled her tummy. Peals of laughter rang out through the house.

"Dinner's ready," called Greg from the kitchen.

"Okay, be right there," Nick called back as he picked up a couple of the babies toys and carried them into the kitchin and placed her in her high chair.

"Your daughter was going after the candles again," Nick told him.

"Why is she my daughter when she does something she's not supposed to?" Greg complained.

"Just cause," Nick answered as he stuck his tongue out at his lover. Leaning over Greg captured Nick's lips and thrust his tongue into Nick's mouth.

"Don't sitck your tongue out at me if you don't want me to play with it/" Greg whispered huskily. Nick moaned and reluctantly pulled apart when oxygen became necessary.

"I love you, G," he said softly.

"Love you to, Nicky," he responded. The rest of the meal was spent in silence as they watched Mary Grace get more of her rice cereal on her than in her mouth. Greg was trying to feed her but she kept pushing the spoon away.

"Clean her up then drop her off at Dianna's?" Nick asked.

"Yeah sounds good to me," Greg said as he lifted his daughter out of her high chair holding her out away from him.

"C'mon Monkey, lets get you cleaned up," he said as he headed for the bathroom.

8888888888888888888888888

"I've got a shell casing over here," Greg said. The entire team was working a shooting at a grocery store.

"Put an evidence marker by it and take a picture," Grissom instructed. Greg did what he was told before moving on.

"What a mess we'll be here all night," Catherine complained as she stopped by Greg, observing her surroundings.

"MMM, yeah probably," Greg agreed.

"Linds keeps bugging me about when she can start being Mary's babysitter," she told him.

"Nicky and I talked about it. We'll find a weekend where she can come over and babysit her. We'll stay at home but let her do everything. If she doesn't have any problems we can let her babysit on Friday and Saturday nights or sometimes after school for a few hours if we need it does that work for you?" Greg asked the blonde woman.

"That seems reasonable to me," Catherine agreed.

"Hey whatcha guys talking about?" Nick asked.

"Setting up a time for Lindsay to babysit Mary," Greg answered.

"Ah, okay," Nick replied.

"Okay, lets go back to the lab and process what we've collected," Grissom called to his team.

"We're lookin for a needle in a haystack," Warrick mumbled.

"Yeah I know," Sara commented.

"Just remember evidence doesn't lie," Grissom reminded them.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finally the end of shift came and Nick straightened his back popping.

"Lets leave this for tomorrow. We can come back to it with fresh eyes," he told Greg and Warrick who were processing the various victims personal affects.

"Yeah I think your right, man," Warrick agreed.

"You won't get an argument from me," Greg interjected. Nick laughed and began securing the evidence they were processing. The other two guys followed suite.

"Give that girl of yours a kiss for me," Warrick called as he and Catherine climbed into Catherine's Denali.

"Only if you do the same for us," Nick called back. Warrick smiled as he leaned over and gave Catherine a kiss.

"There I gave my girl a kiss for you two."

"I meant Lindsay," Nick answered laughing.

"I know and I will," Warrick called back as herolled up his window and buckled his seat belt.

"Lets go home, G," Nick said placing a gentle kiss on Greg's lips.

TBC?

A/n, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'll try and make the next one longer.


	7. Chapter 7 A Day of Firsts

"I can't believe she's already one-year-old," Catherine said as she looked at the little girl holding on to the couch trying to decide if she wanted to let go and take her first steps.

"Time flies, doesn't it?" Warrick commented from beside her.

"It sure does," Nick chimed in as he walked into the room carrying a tray of coffee.

"Dada!" Mary cried as she let go of the couch and took a tentative step towards Nick. Quickly placing the drinks on the coffee table Nick nelt down and called to her.

"Come here, sweetheart. Come to Daddy." Slowly she toddled to her father falling just as she reached him. Scooping her into his arms Nick kissed her soundly on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you," he exclaimed.

"Now she'll really be into everything," Greg lamented as he walked over and kissed her as well.

"Yes she will," Sara agreed.

"So when are you two getting married?" Grissom asked.

"Soon, hopefully, we're trying to work out some of the details. We'll let you know," Nick promised.

"Who wants cake!" Greg cried. The baby clapped her hands from her place in Nick's arms.

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyone else want some?" Nick asked as he carried the toddler into the kitchen and put her in her high chair before getting her very own little cake and placing it in front of her. Everyone said they did so Greg started dishing up cake as Nick placed a bib on the baby.

"Have at it, kiddo," Greg said handing her a baby fork. Smiling Mary Grace dove into the cake smearing it all over her face. Laughing the guys took pictures before diving into their own peaces of cake. --------------

Several hours later the house was quiet and the freshly clean and sleeping baby was upstairs in her crib. Greg and Nick were snuggled on the couch.

"What a good day," Greg said kissing Nick.

"Hmm, it was. I love you and Mary so much," Nick said returning the kiss.

"We love you to," Greg responded.

"Hey Greg?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you ever want to have more kids?" Greg pulled back to look up at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, someday, what about you?"

"Yeah, maybe when she's two or three we can adopt another child," Nick thought out loud.

"I'd like that, but let's just take care of the one we've got for now," Greg said.

"Yeah I know, c'mon let's go to bed," Nick said waggling his eyebrows as he got off the couch.

"I'm right behind you," Greg whispered as he climbed off the couch and followed his soon-to-be husband upstairs to their bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8 Wedding Bells

April 24 dawned clear and bright. It was finally Nick and Greg's wedding day. They'd been separated the moment Catherine and Sara had gotten to the house. Catherine had taken Nick with her to the flower garden location where the boys were going to get married. They had a building for people to get ready at. Warrick and Grissom would be there with her. She left Sara in charge of Greg. She knew she could handle the excited CSI.

"Are you ready to get married?" Sara asked as she helped Greg with his tie while watching the 14-month-old baby playing with her toys a few feet away.

"You bet I am. I love him so much, Sar."

"I know you do. I'm so happy for you two." Just then Mary began to cry, while rubbing her head.

"Oh no, what happened, sweetie?" Greg exclaimed rushing to his daughter and picking her up.

"Owie," she cried pitifully.

"Did you hit your head when you tried to get your toy?" The toddler nodded.

"Hey, Mary, I've got something that will make it all better, do you want to know what it is?" Sara asked.

"Yes." Reaching into her purse the young woman pulled out a sticker with a teddy bear on it. Moving next to the two she placed the sticker on the little girls shirt. Smiling at his friend Greg placed the baby back on the floor after giving her a kiss.

"Let's finish getting ready so we can get to the garden," he said, clapping his hands. ----------------

"I can't believe you're finally getting married," Warrick teased.

"Oh, shut up, Rick. When are you gonna ask Cat to marry you?"

"Well, I uh," Warrick stammered. Nick laughed at his friends being flustered.

"Nicky, Warrick," Catherine scolded.

"Sorry," the two answered in unison.

"That's enough talking, we need to get you ready for your wedding, Nick," she said dragging him to the mirror to help him with his hair. ------------------

Before they knew it it was time for the wedding. Greg was standing anxiously at the front by the woman doing the ceremony. He smiled as he saw Lindsey with Mary holding her hand walk down the aisle throwing rose petals. Then came Catherine and Warrick. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Sara pick up his daughter and stand off to the side waiting for Nick to walk down the aisle and hand her to them. Just then The group stood and turned as Grissom walked Nick down the aisle. Greg knew it meant the world to Nick that Grissom someone he saw as a father would give him away. Nick smiled as he walked past his mother and father as well as his siblings. He could see happy tears shining in their eyes. Nick's own eyes filled when he saw his boyfriend soon to be husband standing in front of him. The wedding itsself was a blurr. Everyone clapped and whistled as the two men kissed then were introduced for the first time as Mr. Nicholas Sanders-Stokes and Greg Sanders-stokes.

TBC?

A/n, Sorry for the shortness. I must admit I'm struggling with a bit of writers block for this story. Any ideas would be welcome! Please R/R!


End file.
